So Much For Impossible
by Lemonly
Summary: Something's been bothering Shane for a while and Nate finally makes him do something about it.


**Background:**

** Fandom: Camp Rock**

** Summary: Shane's been acting strange and Nate finally makes him talk about it.**

** Shane/Caitlyn pre-relationship; Shane/Nate friendship; Nate/Caitlyn friendship**

** Quote from Dawson's Creek**

Nate walked down to the lake where Shane was throwing rocks into the water out of frustration.

"**You know**," Nate began, causing his older brother to jump, "**it might make you feel better if you talk about it."**

"**Talk about what**?" Shane grunted, throwing another rock into the lake.

"**About what's bothering you**."

"**There's nothing bothering me**." Shane mumbled, not looking his little brother in the eye.

"**Fine**." Nate laughed.

"**Fine, I'm fine**." Shane paused for a moment, "**Okay, so I **_**do**__**kind of**_** have a problem**."

"**Yeah, I noticed**."

"**It's that obvious, huh**?"

"**Yeah, it's becoming so**."

"**Do you think it would be **_**at all**_** possible to… I don't know… pretend that it wasn't that obvious**."

"**Well, only if we…pretend to have a conversation about it."**

"**You **_**really**_** want to make me do that**?" Shane paused, looking over at Nate. When he nodded, Shane continued, "**Okay… Okay… um, let's just say—for the sake of argument—that I have gotten myself into an impossible situation; that I had… hypothetically speaking, fallen for—or was in the process of falling for—the worst possible person I could fall for. What would you tell me to do?**"

"**I guess I would tell you that…**" Nate took a moment to think about it before responding, "**Impossible situations are only made better by doing something about them.**"

"**So**," Shane deadpanned, "**I should just go and declare myself to her, so that she can laugh in my face? That's a great idea.**"

"**How do you know that's how she would react**?"

"**Well, I have it on pretty good authority that my rough charms don't really register on her rarified romantic pallet**." Shane scoffed, "**I mean, let's face it, I've got **_**Ducky**_** written all over me.**"

"_**Ducky**_**?**"

"**Yeah, **_**Ducky**_**. Molly Ringwald's best friend from **_**Pretty in Pink**_**; the guy who definitely doesn't get the girl**."

"**Yes, **_**but**_** he makes the girl feel good about herself. He does**." Nate tagged on as Shane gave him a doubtful look, "**He stands by her through innumerable fashion emergencies, he even **_**humiliates**_** himself by lip-syncing in a public place; and he takes to prom**."

"**Where she promptly dumps him for another guy**."

"**Alright, the question is, Shane, this girl that you have developed impossible feelings for—are you going to stand by her in a very Ducky like fashion, or are you going to let hurt feelings and pride prevent you from being the friend you so innocently report yourself to be?"**

"**I guess it's just hard, that's all."**

"**Well**," Nate smiled softly and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "**that just means it's not pretend anymore.**"

"Well, it sucks."

"It's not pretend for Caitlyn anymore, either." Nate replied.

"How did—?"

"I can ready Caitlyn better than anyone." Nate smiled, "And you're just plan obvious."

"I'm not _that_ obvious."

"Please. The only person who doesn't realize it is Caitlyn. And that's only because she doesn't think that you could possibly like 'a girl like her'. What she means by that, I'll never know."

"Nate—"

"No," Nate cut his brother off, "Caitlyn is my best friend and no one knows her better than me. Now, she's in the dance cabin. If you don't believe me, then you go ask her yourself."

With that, Nate walked away, smiling to himself when he heard Shane make his way to the before mentioned cabin, talking himself up along the way.

Shane reached the Dance Cabin, took a deep breath, and entered the cabin. The sight the met him mesmerized him. Caitlyn dancing to Miss You More by BBMak; her graceful moves and soft smile captivated him, like she always did. The song came to an end and she went into a perfect pirouette and Shane clapped, startling the girl, who promptly loss her balance and fall.

"Oh, sorry." Shane hastily apologized, running over to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Shane." Caitlyn laughed as Shane continued to worry. As she got up, she asked, "Did you need something?"

"Um…" Shane bit his lip, inwardly debating whether or not to do what he had set out to do. But seeing her looking up at him with her gorgeous hazel eyes, the beautiful flecks of green seeming to sparkle brighter than normal, helped him make up his mind, "Yes, actually. Walk with me?"

Caitlyn nodded and followed Shane out the door of her favorite cabin. The two walked in silence until they reached Caitlyn's favorite place on the lake.

"So," Caitlyn began, "what's up?"

"Have you ever liked someone so much it hurt?" Shane turned to the petite girl.

"Yes, I have." Caitlyn nodded, sitting down on the small dock she, Brown, and the Grey brothers had built many years ago, when she and Nate had run off to this spot for the fifth time. As she removed her shoes and socks and then put her feet into the water, she asked, "Why?"

"Because I've fallen for the worst possible person I could fall for." Shane replied following her actions.

"Who?" Caitlyn laughed, "Tess?"

"Hahaha, funny." Shane replied sarcastically.

"Well, she's the worst possible person I could come up with."

"No, not Tess." Shane shook his head. Watching her out of the corner of his eyes, want to observe her at the moment of recognition, he continued, "No, this girl…she's incredible; I could decried her in words, but those words wouldn't do her any justice. I've know her almost my entire life. She's my little brother's best friend and the only person in the world who can match me wit for wit. I mean, she has something to say to everything I say. In fact, I don't think I have ever rendered her speechless and—"

"Well, she's sure speechless now." Caitlyn interrupted, not believing what she had just heard.

"Is it a good speechless or a bad speechless?" Shane asked wearily, turning to look at her.

"It's a good speechless." Caitlyn breathed out, smiling at Shane.

"Good." Shane beamed, "'Cause if it was a bad speechless, I would have to kill Nate."

"Aw, that's so cute." Caitlyn cooed, "You went to your little brother for advice."

"Well, he made me talk to him." Shane was quick to point out, "And, you know, he may not be the best person to go to for advice on relationships, but he _is_ an expert on _you_."

"Well, I guess I'll have to thank him." Caitlyn smiled softly.

"Caitlyn Geller, will you be my girlfriend?" Shane asked, not knowing why he was so nervous.

"Yes," Caitlyn replied with a wide smile, "I will."

With that, Shane leaned over and kissed her gently, pulling back with a gentle smile that matched hers.

The two spend the rest of the day on that small dock, cuddled together, just talking, until well after sunset.

"I should probably get back to my cabin." Caitlyn said reluctantly, not wanting to leave this spot.

"I'll walk you." Shane replied, taking her hand after they had put their shoes back on.

Reaching the cabin, Caitlyn turned to face him, biting her bottom lip.

"Well," Caitlyn said, looking up at him, "we're here."

"So it seem." Shane said.

Not pausing to talk himself out of it, Shane cupped her face and kissed her passionately. After a moment, Caitlyn recovered from the shock and kissed him back with just as much passion, running her hands through his hair as they explored each other's mouths. Pulling back a few minutes later, they were out of breath but had goofy smiles spread across their face, Shane's forehead resting against hers.

"Goodnight, Caity." Shane smiled, kissing her nose.

"Goodnight, Shane." Caitlyn whispered, kissing him sweetly.

A couple minutes later, he finally pulled himself away from her, making his way to his cabin. Caitlyn stood on the porch of her, smiling at his retreating back.

When Shane entered the cabin he shared with his brothers, Nate looked up from his guitar to see the goofy grin on his older brother's face.

"So, I take it you're talk with Caity went well?" Nate inquired, a rare smile tugging at his lips.

"Thanks, man." Shane replied.

"Hey, you're my brother, she's my best friend, I just want you two to be happy." Nate expression turned suddenly serious when he continued, "But if you hurt her, brother or not, I _will_ hurt you."

"Got it." Shane nodded with a smile and laugh.

As he got into bed that night , he fell asleep with a smile.

Across the camp, Caitlyn fell asleep with a similar smile. For once, _she_ was the girl that got the guy. And not just any guy, but the guy she had liked since she seven years old. Today was definitely a good day for her.


End file.
